Te quiero sólo para mí
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: Algo se sintió extraño en sus entrañas, algo hizo crack, cuando Grimmjow tomó por la cintura a una chica de cabellos azabache, y unió sus labios en un beso superficial y carente de sentimientos con sabor a alcohol. Sólo se estuvo ahí, sin moverse de su posición, inmóvil observando la escena que le molestaba de sobremanera. GrimUlqui Lemmon


**Te quiero sólo para mí.**

No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Aizen-sama no hacía nada? Era tan molesto cuando la espada de cabellos azul eléctrico desaparecía por las noches y regresaba apestando a alcohol y humanos basura. Era tan frustrante saber que salía al mundo real cuando se le pegaba la gana y el jefe de Las Noches no movía ni un dedo; claro que esto a Ulquiorra debería darle igual, y a pesar de no mostrarlo en su rostro que se mantenía indiferente e ilegible como páginas de un libro en blanco, como un lienzo sin pintar, le molestaba de sobremanera y no sabía explicar por qué. Bien, si Aizen-sama no hace nada, puede hacerlo él mismo, después de todo, no viola las órdenes del ex-capitán del quinto escuadrón en el Gotei 13. No obstante el sólo hecho de recorrer a eso, era humillante, ¿Por qué tenía que importarle a él si la sexta espada hacía su santa voluntad?; más no podía evitar que le afectara. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacía el explosivo, felino y violento espada; pero eso no importaba. Ya lo averiguaría y solicitaría el permiso necesario para castigarlo por la imprudencia de sus acciones.

Esa noche, cuando el cielo artificial del castillo se había oscurecido, y las estrellas falsas se asomaban deslumbrantes en el domo gigante, mientras que afuera, la eterna noche continuaba inhóspita, cubriendo como sí ambos fueran infinitos al pálido desierto. El portal garganta de abrió. Desgarrado como una herida negra el caminó hacia el mundo real se extendió en el firmamento de Hueco Mundo. Y una figura de brillantes cabellos que destacaban como un farol de luz neón color azul, desapareció al cruzar la franja que era el portal. Cinco minutos después, el cuarto espada de profundos y enigmáticos ojos Esmeralda, con cabellos negro azabache abrió otro Garganta y salió al mundo real. La ciudad que lo rodeaba era enorme, con edificios de magnitudes ridículas, destellantes luces que se movían al rededor como torbellinos de colores, letreros y ruido por todos lados, coches en las carreteras corriendo a velocidades dudablemente legales y taxis atorados en el trágico. Bares, restaurantes caros, antros tapizados de gente. El bullicio de la ciudad le provocó ganas de vomitar a Ulquiorra, los humanos eran desagradables... Siguió el rastro de reiatsu de Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, asegurándose de ocultar el propio hasta cero. Cuando por fin divisó al más alto, estaba en un gigai. A su alrededor, luces parpadeaban, y gente bailaba con música de moda, sostenía una copa con un líquido transparente algo amarillento, la sonrisa felina y feroz está impresa en su rostro, viste una chaqueta negra, jeans negros y una camisa blanca, de su cuello cuelga un rosario de plata, unos lentes oscuros azulados deteniendo el pelo de la frente. Curiosamente, el look le quedaba bastante bien. Habla con una chica de vestido azul, hasta los muslos, no parece muy interesado, ella le toma el brazo. Otras cuantas chicas lo rodean, y Ulquiorra se queda quieto en un punto ciego para la sexta espada.

Algo se sintió extraño en sus entrañas, algo hizo crack, cuando Grimmjow tomó por la cintura a una chica de cabellos azabache, y unió sus labios en un beso superficial y carente de sentimientos con sabor a alcohol. Sólo se estuvo ahí, sin moverse de su posición, inmóvil observando la escena que le molestaba de sobremanera. El peliazul soltó una risa masculina que sonó a un gruñido provocador, y entre risas avanzaron a la salida del bar, subieron a una motocicleta negra estilizada, la mujer dijo algo que sonaba como un halago al modelo del vehículo, ambos subieron, la mujerzuela se aferró al Espada por la cintura, restregando sus pechos que casi se salían del escote, contra la espalda que llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios pintados con un intenso carmín. Alquilaron una habitación en un hotel, ni barato ni caro. La mujer estaba claramente ebria, Grimmjow por su parte, no parecía afectado en lo absoluto por los efectos de la bebida. A las afueras de la habitación, justo al lado de la puerta, Ulquiorra se recargó contra la pared y metió sus finas y pálidas manos en los bolsillos del blanco uniforme arrancar, cerró los ojos con lentitud, se reprendió a sí mismo por hacer algo tan estúpido, tan absurdo, tan discorde a sí mismo, por hacer algo que Aizen nunca le dijo que hiciera. Entonces una voz femenina jadeante traspasó la puerta. Poco a poco los sonidos insinuantes que se desbordaban de esa boca escarlata que Grimmjow había besado eran más sonoros, eran más apasionados. Se escuchaba el golpeteo de la cabecera contra la pared y de vez en cuando un grito ahogado que decía: "¡Ay, por dios! Mmm" o "Eres increíble" o "Ahh, más, más por favor"; la expresión de Ulquiorra se mantuvo neutral, como si no estuviera escuchando aquello. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, y de cierto modo se debatía entre molestarse por su ignorancia –puesto que no tenía recuerdos de su vida- o molestarse por tener curiosidad de un mero placer carnal humano. Definitivamente Grimmjow era una vergüenza para todo el hueco mundo…

Decidió volver en ese momento. El portal garganta se abrió, y caminando por los inmaculados pasillos de Las Noches, se dirigió hacia la puerta blanca con un cuatro negro. Mañana le preguntaría a Szayel qué rayos era lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

—¿¡En qué mierda estabas pensado cuando le pediste a Szayel información sobre sexo, Ulquiorra!? ¡Ese bastardo depravado seguro que te quería violar!

—No digas cosas absurdas, Sexta. —No tenía motivos para argumentar en contra de un ser tan inferior, así que permaneció en silencio.

—Tsk. Di lo que quieras pero las intenciones de ese bastardo no eran buenas…

—Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se pone a reparar en lo correcto y en lo incorrecto, es más, ¿no es eso un concepto demasiado humano?

Sonrió de lado.

—Cierto. Porque seguramente las intenciones d Szayel contigo, son las mismas que tengo yo en este momento… —Susurró en su oído, como un ronroneo felino y seductor. Ulquiorra no sintió nada; a pesar de darse cuenta de que lo acorralaba contra la pared.

—No creerás de verdad que dejaré que me utilices una noche como a las basuras de mujeres humanas, ¿O sí? —pronunció su fría voz con parsimonia sin mostrar ni un ápice de interés.

—Tsk… —Frunció pronunciadamente el ceño y soltó un ronco gruñido felino. Acerco más sus rostros, no podía resistir más, sentía que de su interior explotaría de repente y perdería el sentido, su sangre corría más rápido, quemaba, como si se fuera a salir de las venas. Suspiró sintiendo como la tensión en su pecho bajaba hasta su estómago y desaparecía como viento escapando por la ventana, y miró con intensidad esos tristes, profundos, llenos de soledad y crueles ojos esmeralda, con la propia mirada zafiro —cada vez que estaba con una de esas mujeres, imaginaba que eras tú el que estaba debajo de mi cuerpo. Cada que las desnudaba con pasión, imaginaba que eran tus ropas las que iban cayendo poco a poco descubriendo la blancura de tu piel. Cada que acariciaba todos los rincones, imaginaba que te acariciaba a ti, hasta aprenderme toda tu geografía. Cada que mordía su sus cuellos dejando marcas y marcas, imaginaba que sería en tu cuello donde vería mis dientes al otro día. Cada que saboreaba todos los tramos de su cuerpo, imaginaba que era el sabor de tu piel el que deleitaba mi lengua. Cada que gritaban mi nombre al borde del orgasmo, cada que suspiraban y gemían, oía tu voz. La figura de sus cuerpos se volvía borrosa, hasta que lo único que podía ver era tu rostro. ¿Lo comprendes? Te deseo a ti… sólo a ti… ¡Joder, te quiero sólo para mí! Y no importa cómo… lograré tenerte… —Sonrió, sonrió de una manera escalofriante y desquiciada, esa que sólo él posee. Ulquiorra mantuvo la mirada, con su expresión como un lienzo en blanco. Simplemente no comprendía porqué una persona tan estúpida podía decir semejantes cosas, ni usar un lenguaje como ese sin sonar repulsivamente vulgar, ¿Desde cuándo podía hablar con la elocuencia que podría derretir a quien quisiera? –Claro, menos a él-, y no quiso admitirlo, pero en ese momento, su respiración se detuvo por un segundo. Es más, si no tuviera ese hueco, seguramente, su corazón hubiera latido desenfrenado. Grimmjow bajó la mirada un poco…

¿No iba a decir nada? Sonrió de lado. Entonces acercó sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios, ligeramente sorprendido, el más bajo le dio una bofetada en el rostro, por semejante atrevimiento, que lo lanzó volando hasta romper la pared de enfrente; aunque dudó, ¿Por qué sería relevante si le robaba un beso?, de todos modos no significaría nada. El peliazul regresó con sonido, en posición de pelea, para intentar atravesar el pecho del Cuarto Espada con su zanpakutoh. Iba a bloquear el golpe con un dedo, no le haría nada un estúpido débil… pero el golpe nunca llegó. Estaba tan concentrado en la espada del más alto, que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sobre sus labios. Se quedó petrificado. Se escuchó el sonido del metal golpear suavemente el suelo. No podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que la sangre le había dejado de fluir, sentía que electricidad era ahora lo que corría sobre sus venas, sentía que de su interior crecía una calidez que derramaba relajante sobre su cuerpo, como si la luz del sol fuera líquida y llenara su cuerpo. Su mundo entero se detuvo. La Sexta Espada besaba con una maestría, desenfrenada, salvaje pasional, penetraba en su lengua como un intruso, y aún así no era nada molesto. Era un contacto desesperado y lleno de intensidad, no había lugar al que no llegara. Entrelazaba sus lenguas disfrutando el sabor de la cálida cavidad del otro. Y Ulquiorra cedió, sólo podía corresponder tratando de seguir el paso, estremeciéndose y sintiendo el aire faltar, y su cuerpo tembló al sentir como le tomaba por la cintura. Sus brazos querían abrazarle; pero su mente le decía: "esto es estúpido". Sus labios no querían separarse, pero su mente le decía: "¿Pero qué rayos crees que haces?". Su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero su mente le decía: "no te atrevas a rebajarte al nivel de una basura…"

Finalmente el peliazul se separó y lo miró a los ojos, con la respiración agitada, ambos sintieron el aliento contrario, así, tan cerca, a sólo milímetros. Lo sabía, lo volvería besar, eso es lo que el más alto seguramente pretendía…ya no podía, ya no… no debía… entonces sintió como sus labios se volvían a juntar… y así siguieron, beso tras beso, sin parar, mordiendo, lamiendo, besos sólo en el labio inferior, besos que duraban más de un minuto, besos que sólo eran un leve contacto, besos desesperados y salvajes. Avanzando lentamente entre tropiezos a la habitación de la Sexta Espada. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? Minutos tal vez; pero no eran suficientes, se sentían como segundos apenas. ¿Horas? Sí, tal vez fueron horas, o tal vez no, tal vez sólo fueron unos minutos, pero todo parecía pasar tan rápido, y a la vez era una eternidad.

Una vez encima de la cama blanca de la habitación que estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, Ulquiorra sintió como unos labios recorrían su cuello desde la barbilla, como una lengua lamía de manera lenta, como unos dientes se clavaban en su tersa piel succionando, hasta que la sangre resbalaba resaltando en el pálido de su piel, como unas grandes manos se abrían paso por el abierto de su ropa que dejaba ver su vientre, como se paseaban los dedos por su pecho, e instintivamente, la piel se erizaba y comenzaba a quemar, su respiración comenzaba a ser más sonora, y de repente escucho el ruido de ropa romperse, mientras el peliazul soltaba un gruñido. Las prendas blancas dieron a parar al piso, y siguió su camino de salvajes mordidas y besos desde el cuello, lamiendo la clavícula, llegando a los pezones y mordiendo hasta hacer que el de abajo soltara un ruido. Esa sería su meta, lograr que ese rostro en blanco mostrara todas las emociones que no mostró nunca, que no pudiera hacer otra cosa que gritar su nombre... justo lo contrario pensaba el Cuarto Espada, no dejaría que de sus labios escaparan esos ruidos extraños y sugerentes que amenazaban con escapar desesperados. De un momento a otro los pantalones también yacían tirados y desgarrados en el suelo. Unas manos se deslizaban hasta sus muslos y unos labios lo besaban con desenfreno. Soltó el primer gemido reprimido cuando tocó su intimidad y comenzó a masajearla, ya no podía respirar, y seguía mordiendo por todos lados, tocando cada rincón, como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria toda su desnudez. No era justo… era una ofensa contra su orgullo estar así a su merced y esa basura aún con toda la ropa… cambió de posiciones y se colocó encima Grimmjow deteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas, el más alto rio y sonrió de una manera tan extraña y excitada, una mueca loca similar a la que tenía al encontrar un oponente fuerte, relamió sus labios cuando el pelinegro desgarró también sus ropas, y con fuerza revirtió la posición sometiendo de nuevo al de ojos verdes.

Los jadeos eran cada vez más frecuentes, según aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de las caricias en su entrepierna. —¿Quieres tocar? —Sonrió felinamente —Sé que tú también quieres tocarme… —El Cuarto enrojeció por primera vez desde que habían empezado, a pesar de que las gotas de sudor ya se resbalaban por su piel clara. Y suspirando se levantó hasta quedar sentado encima del de ojos azules y comenzó a recorrer con sus delgadas manos el pecho perfectamente marcado del otro, bajó su rostro y comenzó a lamer en línea la cicatriz del Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo Kurosaki, el más alto gruñó. Luego alzó su rostro en blanco y juntó sus labios con los de la Sexta Espada. Sentía su intimidad extrañamente húmeda, palpitaba en la mano del otro que correspondía el beso con pasión. Tiró de nuevo en la cama al pelinegro y siguió su camino por el vientre, masajeando con una mano los pezones y llegando hasta su intimidad, que no dudo en lamer, como un minino, y el de ojos verdes soltó un gemido, esforzándose por no mostrar aún ninguna expresión. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sangró cuando el más alto engulló el miembro y comenzó a lamer desde la base. Grimmjow sonrió,. Cada vez le era más difícil mantener la indiferencia… justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse retiró la intimidad de su boca y sonrió de lado. Echó´ una mirada fugaz al agujero en el cuello y con un dedo dibujó el contorno, el Cuarto Espada se tensó de inmediato… se sintió vacío… pero Grimmjow comenzó a lamer incluso adentro, de la misma manera que había lamido todo su cuerpo y su intimidad, y violentas corrientes eléctricas recorrieron el cuerpo. ¿Porqué, porqué aquel agujero que le recordaba que estaba vacío? Más importante aún, ¿Por qué al sentir la atención ahí sentía como si tuviera un peso en el cuello… los ojos verdes algo sorprendido se encontraron con los azules que le miraron profundamente, y sólo en ese instante, sintió que un corazón latía.

—Creo que es mi turno… —Dijo sonriendo de lado. No necesitaba decir más, el pelinegro entendió, parejo ¿No? Si él peliazul le hacía sentir placer, él debía hacerle sentir placer… se sonrojó muy ligeramente y se dirigió a la intimidad del otro, era bastante grande… lamió lentamente la punta y el de ojos azules soltó un gruñido. Se aventuró a lamer más cada vez, aunque con torpeza y lentitud. Era torturante ¿Porqué tenía que hacer todo con esa delicadez y parsimonia? Cuando todo el miembro estuvo en la boca de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow no aguantó más y arrojándolo en la cama se colocó encima de él y lamiendo dos de sus dedos los metió de golpe en la entrada del pelinegro, que soltó un gritito ahogado y se tensó su espalda completamente recto para luego desplomase con jadeos al sentir como entraban y salían, y se unía un tercer digito lentamente. Era incómodo, incluso dolía un poco. Extraño, podía soportar cosas mucho más fuertes sin sentir absolutamente nada… Con la sensación de estar a punto de explotar, el más alto retiró los dedos y acercó su intimidad a la entrada del más bajo, luego susurró en su oído, con un gruñido sensual —No pasará nada… —Ulquiorra lo miró fríamente, pero para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor se mordió el labio inferior. Se quedó un momento quieto hasta acostumbrar al otro y luego se comenzó mover. Primero lento, y luego aumentando el ritmo, estocada tras estocada hasta no poder controlarse e ir rápido y salvaje mientras abrazaba el delgado cuerpo del otro que ya no podía evitar gemir cuando un punto en su interior fue tocado. Su miembro aún estaba a punto de explotar y sentía todo su cuerpo con un tremendo calor, como si estuviera ardiendo. El placer recorría cada rincón del cuerpo del peliazul provocando descargas eléctricas que provocaban que deseara más… en medio de la locura y el frenesí sus labios se juntaron en un profundo y salvaje beso, demandante en el que entrelazaban sus lenguas, se separaban por momentos y volvían aún más ansiosos, el sudor resbalaba por sus pieles como pequeñas perlas y el calor era sofocante. Se oían gruñidos y gemidos en toda la habitación, resonando en la penumbra y el silencio.

Ninguno aguataba más, era increíble creer para el Cuarto espada que podría cansarse tanto con una actividad como esta. Apenas podía respirar y sentía como un líquido blanquecido resbalaba de su intimidad, y no se contuvo más cuando un líquido espeso y caliente llenó su interior, seguido de un gemido entre gruñido y jadeo. Se tumbaron en la cama totalmente agotados tratando de normalizar su respiración y así estuvieron varios minutos. Grimmjow abrazó a Ulquiorra y ocultó su rostro en el pecho pálido. Era un abrazo diferente, de una forma u otra expresaba calma, cariño y ternura. Se separó un poco y delineó el contorno del hueco que se encontraba en medio de la clavícula. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—No vuelvas a tocar ahí, basura. —El más alto paró.

—Ulquiorra… —Susurró

—¿Hmm?

—Supongo que tienes pensado irte…

—¿Porqué habría de quedarme aquí?

—Te quiero a mi lado…

—Vaya estupidez… —Grimmjow sonrió de lado

—Tal vez; pero no dejaré que te vayas. Duerme, ¿Tienes sueño cierto?

—… —Grimmjow sonrió de lado luego lo miró con intensidad

—No entiendes porqué ¿Cierto? No lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo una vaga idea de lo que es esto. Y aún si te lo dijera, como lo dirían los humanos, no entenderías.

—¿Es algo que tu pequeña mente no da para comprender? Me quedaré… tú duérmete.

Y así pasó cerca de una hora. El de ojos verdes sólo esperaba el momento de que el otro se durmiera para salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido… pero, ¿Porqué no se dormía? —¿Porque sigues despierto?

—Si me duermo, cuando despierte tú ya no estarás a mi lado… —Ulquiorra abrió la boca para decir algo; pero no dijo nada, e inexpresivo se acostó en el pecho de la Sexta Espada.

—No me iré.

Y dicho esto pudo dormir en paz


End file.
